It is known to give equine animals like horses and cattle, particularly show horses, cattle, and other show, income producing and zoo animals respiratory treatments when they show symptoms of respiratory distress. Animals like horses, mules, burros, cattle and other animals are under a lot of stress when they are hauled to shows, rodeos, etc., and stress and change of climate can bring on the respiratory issues. One or more respiratory devices are known for horses but they add stress to the animal and/or very expensive. For example, one or more of such devices does not allow air into the mask when it is first put onto the animal causing some panic with the animal until air or oxygen is forced into the mask with a pump. One of the masks has a snug fitting gasket that presses against the animal's cheeks causing some stress before and during treatment. Also, competitive masks have walls so thick that the weight of the masks, without securement straps, exceed one pound (454 grams) by a few to several ounces, e.g. by 2-8 ounces (56-226 grams), and because of the thick walls, e.g. 0.094 inch (about 2.35 mm) the transparency of the walls of the mask is poor. What is needed is a low cost device that is comfortable on the animals and does not cause them additional stress.